drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Iron Maiden
Iron Maiden (en inglés: doncella de hierro) es un grupo británico de heavy metal del área de Leyton en East End de Londres. La banda la formó en 1975 el bajista Steve Harris, un antiguo miembro de Gypsy's Kiss y Smiler. La banda recibio el Premio Ivor Novello en el año 2002, también se les introdujo en el Hollywood's Rock Walk.Iron Maiden en Hollywood's Rock Walk Sus influencias han sido Thin Lizzy, UFO y Deep Purple, entre otros. Iron Maiden ha vendido más de 70 millones de álbumes mundialmente "http://www.ironmaiden.com/index.php?categoryid=8&p2_articleid=831 Iron Maiden ha encabezado varios eventos durante su carrera, en especial Rock in Rio; Donington;Live at Donington "Monstruos del rock"; Festivales de Reading y Leeds y Ozzfest 2005 (siendo este año el único para Maiden, por un altercado que tuvo Dickinson con Sharon OsbourneBruce Dickinson habla para el diario "The Sun" y Sharon Osbourne afirma que es La 'Verdadera' Doncella de Hierro.MTV.com - Iron Maiden Pelted With Eggs At Final Ozzfest Performance (esposa de Ozzy y organizadora del evento). Al final del concierto la señora Osbourne tomó el micrófono e informó al público que ellos (Ozzfest) amaban a Iron Maiden y a todo su equipo, pero que Bruce Dickinson era un imbécil''.Ozzfest ama a Iron Maiden pero Dickinson es un imbécil Historia Inicio , fundador de la banda.]] La historia de Iron Maiden comienza en el año de 1974, cuando Steve Harris con 17 años de edad, inspirado por Wishbone Ash, Black Sabbath, Free, Queen, Yes, FM, Jethro Tull y Genesis, adquiere una copia del Precision Bass por unas £40. Steve inicialmente tuvo la ilusión de ser jugador de fútbol del West Ham, sin embargo, había jugadores de gran calidad y sólo unos pocos llegaban a ser profesionales, a pesar de ello, él continuó entrenando. Tras meditarlo seriamente, perdió todas las esperanzas de ser algún día un jugador profesional, así que comenzó a dedicar todos sus esfuerzos a su otra gran pasión, la música. Esto condujo a la formación de una agrupación musical que llamó "Influence", que posteriormente pasaría a llamarse Gypsy´s Kiss. El nacimiento de la doncella Tras unos cuantos conciertos con esta banda (todos ellos ante escaso público), Steve decidió abandonar el grupo y se unió a "Smiler". Los otros miembros de la banda eran varios años mayores que él, lo cual le sirvió a Steve para acumular una valiosa experiencia, pero no era suficiente para él. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que la única manera de hacer lo que él quería era crear su propia banda y así en 1975, nació Iron Maiden. A Steve se le ocurrió el nombre al ver un objeto de tortura en una vieja película llamada "El hombre de la máscara de hierro". Era un ataúd de metal con multitud de pinchos en su interior donde metían a sus víctimas y las encerraban hasta morir. En 1976, Harris comenzó a buscar músicos para su banda y los encontró en gente de su barrio: el East End de Londres. El grupo lo componían él en el bajo, Terry Rance y Dave Sullivan a las guitarras, el batería Ron Matthews y el cantante Paul Day, quien poco después sería sustituido por el cantante del anterior grupo de Harris (Smiler), Dennis Wilcock, el cual recomendó un talentoso guitarrista llamado Dave Murray (del grupo Urchin y admirador como Harris, de Free, Deep Purple y sobre todo de Jimi Hendrix). Esto hizo que los guitarristas Rance y Sullivan lo tomaran como un insulto, así llegó Bob Sawyer, quien utilizó el nombre Bob D'Angelo. Se reclutó como el segundo guitarrista y con Ron Rebel en la batería se llegó a la primera formación de Iron Maiden. Poco después, Steve reclutó a otro ex-Smiler, Doug Sampson en la batería, mientras comenzaban a buscar un nuevo cantante. Un compañero de Steve recomendó a Paul Di'Anno, un vocalista con tendencias "Punk" (que hasta entonces se encontraba en una banda llamada "Bird of Prey"). Aquellos fueron tiempos muy duros para Harris y compañía. Eran los años del Punk, que explotaba por las calles de Londres. Bandas como los "Sex Pistols" arrasaban con todo lo que tocaban y el negocio discográfico estaba totalmente dominado por la estética y la música Punk. Algunas disqueras le sugirieron a Harris que cambiara la imagen de su grupo, que se cortasen el pelo y que adaptaran su música a los tiempos que corrían. Sin embargo Steve Harris tenía una idea muy clara de como quería que fuera su grupo y el tipo de música que quería tocar. Así mantuvo la agrupación tal y como él creía que debía ser. Primeros lanzamientos El manager Rod Smallwood logró que Brian Shepherd, presidente del sello EMI, presenciara un show de la banda en el Marquee Club, y una semana más tarde, Iron Maiden firmaba contrato con la discográfica. Contrato que estaba en competencia con otra banda representativa del NWOBHM, Def Leppard. El 8 de febrero de 1980, Paul Di'Anno en la voz, Steve Harris en bajo y coros, Dave Murray en guitarra, Clive Burr (proveniente de la banda Samson) en batería y Dennis Stratton en guitarra celebraron la edición del primer single "oficial" y, a los pocos días, Running Free escalaba rápidamente las listas británicas hasta posiciones en el puesto cuarenta y cuatro. Después de Running Free, la prensa británica fue evidenciando un paulatino giro en su actitud hacia el grupo. Iron Maiden .]] Entonces lanzaron su primer álbum, Iron Maiden, (el 11 de abril de 1980). Para muchos fans es un disco genial, lleno de clásicos como Prowler, Sanctuary, y Phantom Of The Opera. Sin embargo la banda no quedó conforme, pues consideraron que el productor Will Malone no trabajó lo suficiente en el sonido. El disco tiene un sonido crudo que va acorde con la rudeza de la voz de Paul. Después del primer álbum, el guitarrista Dennis Stratton, que ingresara en la séptima alineación del grupo, fue expulsado de la banda debido a diferencias musicales. En su reemplazo entró Adrian Smith, el cual era amigo personal de Dave Murray, y que anteriormente había rechazado unirse, ya que su banda Urchin estaba teniendo éxito. Adrian es un guitarrista que posteriormente mostró grandes aportes como compositor y aportaría mucho a la banda en los años posteriores. Esta fue la primera gira europea de Iron Maiden como teloneros de Kiss. Killers , ex-guitarrista de Iron Maiden.]] Luego vino el álbum Killers el 2 de febrero de 1981. El productor fue Martin Birch, que había trabajado con grupos como Deep Purple y Black Sabbath (teniendo en su haber la producción de discos clásicos como Machine Head y Heaven and Hell de los mencionados respectivamente). Al escuchar el material del grupo, Birch le preguntó a Steve Harris por qué no lo habían llamado para el primer disco. La respuesta fue "Pensamos que una banda nueva no te iba a interesar".Early Days: la historia de Iron Maiden. Documental, 2004 Comparado con el primer disco, Killers es mucho más logrado en cuanto a sonido, pero menos elaborado en la parte musical, más rockero que progresivo, por decirlo de alguna manera. La voz de Paul, llena de pasión y de agresividad, queda muy bien plasmada en temas como Wrathchild o Killers. Paul Di'Anno no poseía una gran capacidad vocal ni registros muy altos, no era el típico vocalista de heavy metal que gritaba hasta llegar a las notas más altas posibles, pero su estilo rebelde, grosero con el que manejaba al publico y su manera de cantar despreocupada y agresiva producía un contraste distintivo con la elaborada música compuesta por Harris. Luego vino su primera gira por Japón, y junto a ésta, el maxi-simple grabado en ese país, Maiden Japan, el 23 de mayo de 1981 que le valió al grupo la conquista del primer Disco de Oro. Ese ascenso vertiginoso a puestos y rankings no frenó los cambios que se producirían en la banda. Paul Di'Anno es expulsado debido al estilo de vida que llevaba: excesos, alcohol, drogas, etcétera, que lo tenían física y psicológicamente destruido. Paul había sido detenido en ocasiones por sus abusos y había fallado a la banda en momentos clave. Bruce Dickinson, (otro ex-Samson), llegó para ocupar el puesto de vocalista. Popularidad 1982 - 1985 The Number of the Beast , actual cantante de Iron Maiden.]] La definitiva consagración de Iron Maiden llegó con su tercer álbum, The Number of the Beast (29 de marzo de 1982). La gira promocional del disco fue titulada The Beast On The Road y comenzó en Inglaterra para culminar diez meses más tarde en Japón en su segunda visita. Con el single Run to the Hills, Iron Maiden llegó hasta el número 7 en el Top Ten británico. Pero fue en plena gira, y mientras su autobús se quedaba parado en la carretera, cuando recibían la impresionante noticia: El álbum The Number of the Beast era numero 1 en las listas de éxitos. Se había extendido como la pólvora el éxito de la doncella y su fama había entrado de lleno en Estados Unidos, donde tenían tantos admiradores como detractores. Precisamente éstos últimos se manifestaron frente a las puertas de uno de sus conciertos acusándolos de apología al satanismo. Todo esto no hacia más que alimentar la polémica y popularidad que Iron Maiden estaban alcanzando a finales de 1982, reconociendo que la canción está llena de fuerza e ímpetu. Bruce Dickinson estaba más que asentado en el seno de la formación, y el cambio de vocalista se justificaba con creces. Tenían el frontman adecuado para asentar sus bases durante muchos años. Piece of Mind y Powerslave '' momificado, correspondiente al álbum Powerslave.]] Antes de la edición de Piece of Mind se produjo un cambio más en la formación de la agrupación. Clive Burr abandonó a la banda por problemas personales, y fue reemplazado por el ex-baterista de Trust? Nicko McBrain, cuya intervención en el futuro cuarto álbum de su nuevo grupo dejó constancia de sus cualidades como instrumentista, a la vez que añadió una nueva dimensión al sonido de la banda. El 16 de mayo de 1983 se edita el álbum Piece of Mind, (literalmente Pedazo de mente, "Acto de locura", se pronuncia igual que Peace of Mind; paz mental) Con este álbum consiguieron discos de oro y de platino en varios países. El 3 de septiembre de 1984 fue lanzado al mercado el álbum Powerslave, en la misma línea musical que el anterior, con los singles: Aces High y 2 Minutes to Midnight, este último basado en el Reloj del Apocalipsis de la Universidad de Chicago que da cuenta simbólicamente del tiempo restante para la guerra nuclear y destrucción de la civilización, cuyo tiempo "récord" de cercanía fue 2 minutos para la medianoche, en 1953. Este disco, junto con Piece of Mind son de los álbumes de tono más alto, considerando la voz de Bruce Dickinson, también determina un auténtico clásico del heavy metal, sirvió de marco para poner en marcha otro proyecto: "The World Slavery Tour 84-85". La gira abarcó 23 países y constó de 191 conciertos en 331 días. De esta forma, Dickinson, Harris, McBrain, Smith y Murray aceptaron el desafío. El 5 de julio de 1985 "The World Slavery Tour" concluyó en Estados Unidos. Con el lanzamiento de Powerslave (1984), Sudamérica los recibió con notable éxito durante el festival "Rock In Rio" que se realizó en Brasil en 1985. Live After Death Durante el transcurso de la gira "World Slavery Tour 84-85" fue registrado el legendario Live After Death, álbum doble en vivo, el 14 de octubre de 1985. La portada del disco incluyó una cita de Howard Phillip Lovecraft, escritor estadounidense de horror metafísico, muy admirado y citado por algunos músicos del género. El álbum comienza con el discurso que el primer ministro Sir Winston Churchill pronunció como aliento al pueblo británico ante la inminencia del bombardeo de Londres por parte del ejército nazi durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial; una introducción para el tema Aces High. Así mismo, Bruce Dickinson utilizó una cita del "Himnario Inglés" ("English Hymnal") de Gilbert K. Chesterton como apertura del tema Revelations. Experimentación 1986 - 1988 Somewhere In Time .]] El 29 de junio de 1986 fue lanzado a la venta el nuevo disco de estudio de la banda, ''Somewhere in Time. Con un nuevo sonido, estilo robotico y futurista, se implementó el gran estigma de los sintetizadores, dando así una nueva era para la banda. Con él se puso de manifiesto que en el interior de Iron Maiden se estaban produciendo algunos cambios: Dickinson redujo su aporte creativo, Adrian Smith pasó a escribir algunas letras y Harris pareció ensimismarse aún más en la elaboración cuidadosa de la nueva propuesta Maideniana. El aporte de Dickinson a Iron Maiden había ido incrementándose a tal punto que pasó a ser el colaborador principal de Steve Harris, el bajista y fundamental pilar creativo de la banda. Pero en este último disco ninguno de los temas incluidos le pertenecieron. La aparición de sintetizadores aportando un aire modernista, generó un debate que dividió a los fans. El disco contiene piezas como Wasted Years, Stranger in a Strange Land, Heaven Can Wait o Alexander The Great. La edición internacional de Somewhere In Time no cumplió las expectativas comerciales creadas en torno a su lanzamiento y la poca repercusión del disco despertó un aluvión de versiones separatistas. Los rumores de separación comenzaron a ser cada vez más audibles y un medio de circulación nacional inglés anunció que "las cosas no andan del todo bien en Iron Maiden" . También explicó con detalles que Steve Harris había decidido postergar su trabajo con Iron Maiden a fin de dedicarse a trabajar con la cantante Anita Dobson, a quien estaría produciendo y para quien no sólo compuso algunos temas sino que además participaría de su banda durante la grabación de su álbum individual, llegando a interpretar a dúo con ella el clásico de Sonny y Cher I Got You Babe. Luego, una revista especializada del mismo origen comentó que Harris no era el único disconforme en la banda, ya que Dickinson habría decidido seguir sus pasos y trabajar en forma independiente "harto de las tiranteces internas que imperan en Maiden". Una noticia emanada del sello discográfico que tiene fichado al grupo vino a echar más leña al fuego: la edición del nuevo álbum de estudio sería postergada indefinidamente siendo reemplazada por el relanzamiento en mezcla digital del álbum Killers. Sin embargo, Dave Murray salió al paso tratando de detener esas versiones y pasó a convertirse en la voz cantante del grupo ante los medios. |color|bold}} Seventh Son of a Seventh Son Antes del lanzamiento del álbum de estudio Seventh Son of a Seventh Son el 11 de abril de 1988, la banda precedió el mismo con un single promocional Can I Play With Madness al que agregó un video, del cual se ocupó personalmente Terry Gilliam (director del film Brazil) y al que definió como "un cruce entre En busca del arca perdida y Monty Python, algo realmente nunca visto". Al salir el disco, escaló un fulminante primer puesto en el ranking inglés, ubicándose luego y por muchas semanas en el Top-5 británico. Al comenzar la gira las ventas se fueron multiplicando. En materia de puestas escénicas, Iron Maiden introdujo en su show distintas innovaciones. Por ejemplo, en el tramo correspondiente al material nuevo (Moonchild, Infinite Dreams, Can I Play With Madness) pudo verse a Harris haciendo coros a capella y un teclista invitado (Michael 'Count' Kenney). En el vídeo Maiden England se puede ver la gira, con una presentación grabada en Birmingham donde se presenta hora y media de su espectáculo. Uno de los colofones finales a ese "Seventh Son of a Seventh Son" fue la actuación como cabezas de cartel en el prestigioso festival "Monsters of Rock", que se celebró en la localidad inglesa de Donington, compartiendo escenario con agrupaciones como Kiss, Megadeth, David Lee Roth, unos jovencísimos Guns N' Roses y Helloween. ¿Mensaje satánico? Iron Maiden hizo pública su determinación: arrasar los Estados Unidos y obtener no sólo el reconocimiento que merecían sino también acabar con el movimiento de censura anti-metalera. Nuevos caminos 1990 - 1993 .]] A mediados de 1989 trascendió la noticia de que Adrian Smith pondría en marcha un proyecto solista, algo que venía madurando desde hacía mucho tiempo y que varias veces debió postergar por las obligaciones que supone ser miembro de Iron Maiden. Así Smith lanzó Silver and Gold. La banda se llamó Adrian Smith And Project o ASAP (las siglas coinciden con la expresión burocrática as soon as possible, es decir, lo más pronto posible), la integró con unos viejos amigos y él mismo se hizo cargo de la vocalización. Bruce Dickinson también puso en marcha su proyecto personal y lanzó el disco Tattooed Millionaire, que poco y nada tiene que ver con Maiden y que está más emparentado con un estilo rocanrollero. Tras una sólida carrera en grupo de muchos años la Doncella de Hierro empezaba a dar señas de deseos individuales. A inicios de 1990, año signado por la anunciada ausencia de Maiden de los escenarios y en el que celebraba sus primeros diez años como estrella de la compañía discográfica EMI, Adrian Smith dejaba la banda. Smith manifestó que no le gustaba el camino que comenzaba a seguir la banda. La separación se realizó en términos completamente amistosos y la banda dejó en libertad a su ex guitarrista. De esta manera, la formación clásica de la Doncella había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo, Iron Maiden todavía seguía en pie. A los siete días se dio a conocer un comunicado que el ex White Spirit y Gillan, Janick Gers, había sido elegido como reemplazante de Smith. Gers había trabajado con Dickinson en su disco solista y ya se encontraba trabajando con el grupo en el material que formaría parte del nuevo disco de Maiden, No Prayer For The Dying (1 de octubre de 1990). No Prayer for the Dying No Prayer for the Dying debutó el 1 de octubre de 1990 en las listas británicas en el puesto número dos. Después de dos años sin salir al ruedo la "Doncella de Hierro" comenzó la gira "No Prayer On The Road", volviendo a los escenarios reducidos y dejando de lado las producciones gigantescas de años anteriores. .]] En esta gira pudo verse a un Janick Gers que en vivo marcó una gran diferencia con Adrian Smith y que debido a su entusiasmo y "payasadas" sobre el escenario fue la gran sorpresa de cada show. La gira debió terminar antes de lo planeado, cancelándose las visitas a Japón y Australia debido al comienzo de la Guerra del Golfo. Finalmente la gira finalizó en Salt Lake City, Utah en marzo de 1991. Fear of the Dark 1992 fue el año del lanzamiento del nuevo álbum de Iron Maiden, Fear of the Dark. El disco fue lanzado en mayo y en él puede verse a un Eddie mucho más terrorífico que en años anteriores. El nuevo Eddie no fue diseñado por Derek Riggs (sus ideas no coincidían con lo que quería la banda en este disco) sino por un chico joven llamado Melvyn Grant. Este álbum también le dio a la banda su tercer número 1 en las listas británicas. La gira mundial de Iron Maiden, llamada "Fear of the Dark", inició el día 5 de junio de 1992 y la inauguración oficial fue en Reykjavík. Luego la banda se trasladó a los Estados Unidos, Canadá, prosiguiendo su itinerario por América Latina surgiendo un gran escándalo por estos países, la gira concluyo el día 4 de noviembre de 1992 en Japón con 7 presentaciones Nagoya, Fukuoka, Hiroshima, Osaka (con 2 presentaciones), Yokohama y Tokio. Cabe señalar que la fecha confirmada para Chile país latinoamericano, grupos religiosos de ese país, entre ellos la Iglesia Católica y la Iglesia Evangélica, nuevamente comenzaron a acusarlos de "satanismo", a tal punto que el concierto fue suspendido. Dicha fecha era intermedia entre Venezuela, Argentina, Uruguay y Brazil, por lo que, gracias a productores uruguayos, se cubrió en Montevideo, en la "Estación General Artigas", una estación de trenes abandonada. En dicho lugar, la banda quedó fascinada con la arquitectura de la misma (típica inglesa del siglo XIX), y entre máquinas y vagones de este origen y antigüedad se realizó una sesión fotográfica, que no ha visto la luz, salvo una foto en el aeropuerto (al llegar a territorio uruguayo) en el libreto que acompaña al doble álbum en directo A Real Live/Dead One. Concluido el tramo sudamericano, Iron Maiden se dirigió a Europa, donde actuó en muchos países y nuevamente fue cabeza de cartel en el Festival "Monsters of Rock" que tuvo lugar en el circuito de Donington Park el sábado, 22 de agosto de 1992, ante decenas de miles de fans. El siguiente tramo de la gira lo llevó a Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Japón para concluir en el sudeste asiático con los primeros shows en Indonesia, Corea, Taiwán y la India. Salida de Bruce Dickinson 1993 comenzó con una noticia inesperada: Bruce Dickinson abandonaría Iron Maiden. Algunos seguidores se preguntaban si podría ser Iron Maiden sin Bruce Dickinson - La Doncella sin su garganta de Hierro. Dickinson anunció que quería comenzar sus proyectos fuera de la banda y renunció a su puesto como vocalista de Iron Maiden. Eso sí, hubo tiempo para todo, una nueva gira "A Real Live Tour", tres discos en vivo (Live at Donington, A Real Live One, que incluía temas pertenecientes a la era posterior a Live After Death y A Real Dead One, que incluía temas de la era anterior a Live...), fechas extras, video, etc. Finalmente el último show y despedida de Bruce Dickinson con Iron Maiden se realizó en un lugar secreto (los estudios Pinewood) y sólo para setecientas personas invitadas. Parte de las entradas fueron para el club de Fans y para concursos realizados en radios y programas de televisión. El show fue transmitido en vivo por la televisión codificada de varios países y retransmitido en toda su extensión una semana más tarde por la BBC. Al show estuvo invitado el ilusionista inglés Simon Drake y todo el conjunto hizo de este espectáculo una despedida especial. La despedida entre la banda y el vocalista fue caballerosa en un principio. Apenas algún comentario posterior de Steve Harris deja traslucir la incomodidad: Sin embargo, posteriormente Dickinson comenzó a cargar contra sus ex-compañeros en diversos medios especializados para reforzar su imagen alejándose todo lo posible de Iron Maiden. En una ocasión, en respuesta a la caricatura de Eddie en la portada del disco en solitario de Bruce llamado "Accident of Birth" , Harris declaró que Dickinson haría un disco de música Country y Western si pensase que iba a vender. En la biografía oficial del grupo se incluyen varias páginas sobre esta polémica como dificultad para la posterior vuelta del vocalista. Especialmente Harris y McBrain expusieron la idea de que en la última gira Dickinson sólo daba el 100% en los conciertos de grandes ciudades, con muchas cámaras y que estaban impacientes porque Bruce se fuese de una vez, hechos negados por Dickinson. La nueva era 1994 - 1998 Antes de la despedida de Bruce, Iron Maiden comenzó a audicionar a distintos candidatos a reemplazarlo. Ser inglés, tener aspecto recio y desprolijo parecido al de Dickinson, mucha escena y adrenalina, y una voz interesante eran condiciones de peso para aspirar al puesto. Finalmente la balanza se inclinó por Blaze Bayley, vocalista del grupo Wolfsbane. Wolfsbane no sólo tenía cierto peso entre la audiencia heavy británica, sino que Blaze era amigo de la banda desde que ambas salieron de gira juntas en 1990. Como ya había ocurrido en el pasado y a la hora de los cambios, Iron Maiden privilegió a conocidos sobre los aspirantes ignotos, sin saber lo que se vendría por tan absurda decisión. The X Factor y Paul Di'Anno, ex-cantantes de Iron Maiden]] Para el nuevo álbum la Doncella no sólo presentaba nuevo cantante, sino que también aparecía con nuevo productor. Desde 1980 cada álbum de estudio de la banda había sido producido o co-producido por Martin Birch. Pero ahora, ya retirado, se decidió que Steve podía ocupar el papel de productor junto a Nigel Green, operador de cinta en los álbumes Killers y The Number of the Beast y en la actualidad productor de su propio sello discográfico. Finalmente, después de un año de arduo trabajo, en octubre de 1995 salió fue lanzado The X Factor ('El Factor X') previo inicio de la gira "The X Factour" que los llevó por primera vez a Sudáfrica e Israel. La gira también abarcó el Este de Europa (Rumania, Bulgaria, Eslovenia, Hungría, Polonia y la República Checa); Europa Occidental, Estados Unidos, México, Canadá, Japón y Sudamérica. Las ventas de The X Factor no fueron malas, pero la crítica y la mayoría de los fans no lo aceptaron como sus anteriores trabajos. La banda esperaba una acogida escéptica para un disco sin Bruce Dickinson, con un Blaze Bayley cuyas cualidades vocales no encajaban en el conocido sonido Maiden. Además, Bruce era reconocido por su voz aguda y potente, gran contraste con Bayley, cuya voz es más suave y mucho más grave. En este álbum, las canciones son más largas pero carentes de los elementos "gancheros" que hicieron famoso al grupo en los años 80. Es posible que por ello se optara por no utilizar una ilustración de portada, como ha sido siempre costumbre del grupo, a manera de expresar la nueva dirección musical que se había adoptado en el trabajo. Esta vez el fan se encuentra con una portada fotorealista en la que se ve a Eddie mientras está siendo diseccionado. El excelente trabajo de la portada y del libreto interno es obra del maestro Hugh Syme, autor también del arte gráfico de otros discos del panorama metalero como Moving Pictures, Roll the Bones o Counterparts de Rush, o también Countdown To Extinction y Youthanasia de Megadeth. Sin duda The X Factor es el disco más diferente del clásico estilo de Iron Maiden hasta el momento, pero uno de los mejor presentados. En 1996 vio la luz Best Of The Beast, una compilación presentada en dos versiones: un disco sencillo de 16 temas o un disco doble de 27 temas. Como aliciente se incluye el tema inédito Virus, grabado durante las sesiones del último disco de estudio. Durante 1996 y 1997, en pleno boom de los videojuegos de consolas de 32 bits y de PC, Iron Maiden encarga a la empresa inglesa Virtual Studio la realización de un juego basado en su mascota, Eddie, y con temas del grupo como banda sonora, su nombre sería Melt (mirror de la antigua web oficial de Melt). El juego tendría que haber salido en dos formatos, para PC y para PlayStation. Después de varios retrasos, y aunque se llegó hacer una pre-reserva a través del club de fans oficial del grupo, el juego fue cancelado debido a la baja calidad del mismo. Virtual XI ]] A continuación de ese disco, en 1998 fue lanzado Virtual XI, que no presentó grandes novedades ni mayor repercusión. Para muchos es el peor álbum de Iron Maiden en toda su carrera y muchos críticos lo han considerado como el más mediocre. Mientras la banda gestaba este álbum, encargaron a la compañía de desarrollo multimedia Synthetic Dimension la creación de un videojuego basado en el arte gráfico que ha venido acompañando al grupo a lo largo de su carrera y que tuviera como protagonista a Eddie. El videojuego sería llamado Ed Hunter, y se publicó en 1999 acompañado de un recopilatorio de 20 temas escogidos por los fanáticos en la web oficial de Iron Maiden, aunque tampoco cumplió las expectativas de los videogamers. Por ese entonces, algunos fans estaban muy disconformes con Bayley, sobre todo por su pobre actuación en vivo, y los reportes desde el seno de la banda tampoco eran buenos. Hacia el fin de 1998, el grupo finalizó su gira mundial Virtual XI Tour en apoyo al Virtual XI, luego a principios de 1999, se anunciaba la ida de Blaze, y un nuevo comienzo, muy incierto en esos momentos. Reunión 1999 - actualidad Para 1999, la Doncella tenía guardada una gran sorpresa, que muchos fans habían esperado: el retorno de Bruce Dickinson. Un cierto día, Bruce le propuso a Rod Smallwood su posible regreso a la banda. Smallwood lo veía como una gran posibilidad para Iron Maiden, pero sabía que Steve Harris no estará convencido. Después de un período de concienciación, Steve decidió aceptar una reunión con Bruce y el resto de miembros de la banda. La reunión fructificó y se acordó el regreso del vocalista, a la vez que se decidió invitar también al guitarrista Adrian Smith a regresar al seno de la banda. Adrian se mostró reticente en un principio, ya que no veía justo que Janick quedase fuera del juego por su regreso, pero Steve le explicó que quería tres guitarristas. La idea no acabó de convencer a Adrian, pero finalmente aceptó probar. Así, el grupo acabó con un trío de guitarras que crearía muchas expectativas en los seguidores, especialmente por cómo sería su sonido en vivo, con los temas "clásicos". Ese mismo año, se lanzó el juego para PC Ed Hunter, y como promoción, se realizó la mini-gira "Ed-Hunter tour", que a la vez sirvió como "gira del reencuentro". Brave New World Una vez culminada, el grupo se abocó de lleno a la preparación del que sería a la postre, su duodécimo disco, titulado Brave New World (2000), un gran disco que les valió una nominación a los grammy como mejor canción de Hard Rock por el tema "The Wickerman". Como novedad, además del trío de guitarras y la vuelta de Dickinson, fue la vuelta (por lo menos colaborando) de Derek Riggs en el arte de tapa. La gira de presentación incluyó varios países de Sudamérica. En su recital de 2001 en el show que la Doncella dio en el estadio del Club Vélez Sársfield en Argentina, la banda tuvo un contratiempo: durante la canción "The Trooper", como en todos los conciertos Dickinson flameó una bandera inglesa, a lo cual el público argentino abucheó. Durante las giras de presentación de este álbum se registró el disco "Rock in Rio" (2002) grabado durante el festival Rock In Rio (3ª edición) en Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, ante 250.000 personas. En esta gira, Maiden tocó el tema Run to the Hills sólo en los conciertos de Río de Janeiro y Santiago de Chile. Ese mismo año también se lanzó el box-set de 6 CDs "Eddie's Archive", que contiene el recital en el Hammersmith Odeon en 1982 ("Beast over Hammersmith") durante la época de the number of the beast en 2 CDs, la recopilación "BBC Archives" también de dos discos, y "Best of the B'Sides", dos discos con los lados B que integraron los singles de la banda. Dance of Death En 2003 Iron Maiden se dedica a grabar el nuevo álbum de estudio, Dance of Death. El primer tema del disco, titulado Wildest Dreams, fue presentado un tiempo antes en la gira "Give Me Ed... Til I'm Dead" que comenzó en la ciudad española de La Coruña y en la que se grabaría el concierto en directo del festival "Rock-am-Ring" de Alemania. Posteriormente, esa grabación fue puesta en Internet, en el sitio oficial, como promoción. A continuación se lanzó el single Wildest Dreams, incluyendo una versión orquestral de Blood Brothers, y una semana después fue lanzado el tan esperado álbum. Además del antes mencionado Wildest Dreams, se lanzó un segundo single, titulado Rainmaker, que incluye una versión orquestal del tema que da título al álbum, Dance of Death. Nuevamente se lanzaron a una gira mundial que culminó en Japón y que se publicaría en 2005 un doble CD y DVD en directo titulado Death on the Road con el concierto de Dortmund, Alemania. Melvyn Grant, autor de la portada del disco Fear of the Dark, fue el artista elegido para realizar la portada del directo Death on the road, tras el rechazo de Derek Riggs debido a la presión a la que fue sometido. Como decisión, el artista no quiso realizar más portadas de Eddie para Iron Maiden, aunque sí creó una versión femenina de Eddie para el disco del grupo tributo compuesto por mujeres, The Iron Maidens. Culminada la gira, fue lanzado un Souvenir EP llamado No More Lies, que además de contener 4 temas y un par de vídeos, incluye otra clase de "souvenirs" de la banda. Finalmente, en noviembre de 2004, lanzaron un DVD doble: The Early Days, que muestra grabaciones inéditas de los primeros años, es decir, la época que va desde el primer álbum, hasta Piece of Mind. Pero lo principal del DVD es la aparición de los integrantes de la banda en el periodo 1975-1983 (incluso los que nunca llegaron a grabar un disco con Maiden). Para promocionar el DVD, se hizo en 2005 una gira que abarcó Europa y parte de América en la que sólo se interpretaron temas de los cuatro primeros discos. En el 2004 , marzo, el represEntante ejecutivo de irn maiden dono a los estados unidos 50mil millones por una terrible desgracia que acogioba los estados unidos. A Matter of Life and Death En agosto de 2006, Iron Maiden lanza su decimocuarto álbum de estudio titulado "A Matter of Life and Death". Aunque éste no es un álbum conceptual, son temas recurrentes la guerra y la religión, al igual que las carátulas e impresos. Luego, continuó una exitosa gira en Norteamérica y Europa, en la cual tocaron el álbum en su totalidad, por primera vez en la historia de la banda. Luego la agrupación anunció el lanzamiento de un álbum en vivo de la reciente gira. En noviembre de 2006, Iron Maiden y el director Rod Smallwood anunciaron que estaban cortando sus 27 años de vínculos con Sanctuary Music y han comenzado una nueva empresa llamada Phantom Music Management. Sin embargo, no se hicieron cambios significativos. Iron Maiden grabó una sesión en directo en la Abbey Road Studios de Live From Abbey Road, en diciembre de 2006. Su ejecución se proyectó en un episodio, junto con sesiones de Natasha Bedingfield y Gipsy Kings en marzo de 2007 en Channel 4 (Reino Unido) y en junio de 2007 en la Sundance Channel (EEUU). En 2006, la banda confirmó varios de los principales festivales en los que tocarían en el mundo que formarían la gira de A Matter of Life and Death, en la que tocaban íntegramente el mencionado álbum, creando cierta controversia en algunos fans que preferían escuchar más clásicos. Al llegar el año 2007 la gira se denominó "A Matter of the Beast" para celebrar el 25 aniversario del álbum The Number of the Beast. La banda anunció planes para tocar 5 canciones de A Matter of Life and Death y 5 de''The Number of the Beast'' como parte de sus conciertos. El 24 de junio terminó la gira en la London's Brixton Academy en la ayuda de Clive Burr MS. Somewhere Back in Time .]] El 5 de septiembre de 2007, la banda anunció su Somewhere Back In Time World Tour. El setlist de la gira consiste en éxitos desde los años 80, con un enfoque específico en el disco Powerslave. La gira comenzó en India, el de febrero de 2008. La escenografía de la gira está enfocada en 2 de sus más exitosos álbumes: "Powerslave" con pirámides y motivos egipcios y "Somewhere In Time" con la inclusión del Cyborg Eddie. El 20 de noviembre de 2007, Iron Maiden anunció su único concierto en el Reino Unido con una fecha prevista para el Twickenham Stadium en Londres, Inglaterra, el sábado 5 de julio de 2008. Las presentaciones de esta agrupación Inglesa han tenido gran acogida en los diversos lugares de la gira, como la India, Australia, Japón y los Estados Unidos]. Siendo México, Costa Rica, Colombia, Brasil, Argentina y en Chile incluso hubo disturbios provocados por los fans que se quedaron sin entrada. Cumpliendo con las espectativas, donde se tocaron canciones como "Can I play with madness", "Run to the hills", "The Trooper", "Wasted Years" entre muchas otras fueron coreadas por miles, siendo "Heaven Can Wait" el tema escogido por la banda para que algunos fans subieran al escenario a cantar junto a los 6 músicos, convirtiendo esto en un clásico de toda la gira mundial. Adicionalmente, participa el ya reseñado "Cyborg Eddie" (basado en la portada del álbum Somewhere in time), un muñeco mecánico de unos tres metros de altura que actúa brevemente durante el tema Iron Maiden. Parte de las novedades es que por primera vez se presentó (y con gran suceso como en todos sus destinos) en tierras de Centroamérica, uno de los pocos lugares en los que nunca había actuado la agrupación. Le correspondió el gran privilegio a Costa Rica. La Doncella de Hierro estará recorriendo el mundo entero en un avión Boeing B757 alquilado a Astreus Airlines bautizado con el nombre "Ed Force One" exclusivo de Iron Maiden, que es pilotado por el cantante Bruce Dickinson. La tripulación está compuesta por el resto de la banda, el manager, personal de comunicación, la gente de la gira (técnicos) y 12 toneladas de material necesario para el tour. Como parte del tour, la banda junto a EMI records lanzará al mercado por primera vez el video grabado durante las cuatro noches en el famoso Long Beach Arena, California en DVD con materiales y extras exclusivos como también la grabación del primer Rock in Rio 85 y del "Behind the Iron Curtain". El 11 de julio de 2008, dentro del Festival Via de la Plata celebrado en el Albergue Juvenil "El Prado" de Mérida , Iron Maiden deleito a los asistentes con uno de los mejores conciertos dados por la banda en España, como no iba a ser menos, no falto su mascota "Eddie". Influencia Iron Maiden es una de las bandas más influyentes en el género de heavy metal, ya que el enfoque melódico de su música ha incitado a muchas bandas a crear sonidos similares. El estilo de canto de Bruce Dickinson presenta una tendencia de voces grandilocuentes, en momentos agudas, que ahora son una norma en el power metal. Además, su estilo armónico ha sido ejecutado por una infinidad de bandas de todas las ramas de metal. Por ejemplo, las bandas de death metal melódico a menudo utilizan armónicos riffs combinados con voz dura. Esto es más evidente en las bandas como Dark Tranquillity e In Flames. Opeth (banda de death metal y progresivo) también hace un amplio uso de este tipo de armonías. En la lista de artistas que Iron Maiden ha influenciado se podrían indicar Therion, Dragonforce, Angra, Sonata Arctica, Trivium, Iced Earth, Children Of Bodom, Cradle of Filth , Testament, Megadeth, Death (en su época más progresiva), Blind Guardian y muchos otros grupos de todos los estilos de metal. Discografía * 1980: Iron Maiden * 1981: Killers * 1982: The Number of the Beast * 1983: Piece of Mind * 1984: Powerslave * 1986: Somewhere in Time * 1988: Seventh Son of a Seventh Son * 1990: No Prayer for the Dying * 1992: Fear of the Dark * 1995: The X Factor * 1998: Virtual XI * 2000: Brave New World * 2003: Dance of Death * 2006: A Matter of Life and Death Integrantes actuales *Steve Harris - bajista *Bruce Dickinson - vocalista *Dave Murray - guitarrista *Adrian Smith - guitarrista *Janick Gers - guitarrista *Nicko McBrain - baterista Véase también * Eddie * The Iron Maidens * Tours de Iron Maiden Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Iron Maiden * Página My Space * BlackFlamer Categoría:Iron Maiden Categoría:Músicos de rock Categoría:Grupos de rock del Reino Unido Categoría:Heavy metal de Inglaterra Categoría:Grupos de New Wave Of British Heavy Metal Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Ivor Novello